


Inconvenient, Mostly

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Second Person, Sadstuck, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She can't believe this is happening.





	Inconvenient, Mostly

TG: hey dick  
TG: dirk*

Your hands are shaking as you sit on the cheap plastic toilet seat of a gas station bathroom, waiting for the results of a pregnancy test you have been dreading taking since your third day in a row spent with your head in a toilet bowl. Some teenager is talking with a friend of hers on the phone at the sink as she applies makeup and you don't know who puts their phone on speaker in a public restroom but you really want to scream at Sharon that Dante is not coming back if he packed a bag before he stormed out.

TG: whaaat do u think  
TG: it would be like  
TG: if we had kids

When you see those two little pink lines, it feels like they're taunting you, and your stomach flips all over again because _god damn it, this cannot be happening._ Your mind is racing almost as fast as your pulse is and you know you have to call him but you are dreading it more than you've ever dreaded anything.

TT: What would it be like?

You step out of the stall when you are done hurling, and your throat stings because you haven't eaten yet (why would you, it's three in the morning and you had to sneak out of your apartment after Dirk stopped by to make sure you were okay since he heard you were sick and then promptly passed out cuddling you in your bed) so all that came up was stomach acid. You aren't sure if you're imagining the stinging in your nose when you breathe, but you aren't sure you care about that right now as you dig through the pocket of your jeans for your phone. They're girl pockets, so you pass over it four times, but you are too numb to care because you can't lose him.

TT: Inconvenient, mostly.

He doesn't answer, and you throw the pregnancy test against the wall and then subsequently your phone. You can hear the screen crack but you need a new one anyway and you come from old money, so you aren't really that worried about it as you fall to the ground, knees pulled to your chest and face buried in them as your body wracks with sobs. You're thankful Tiffany or whatever her name really was left while you were still waiting for the results. You're in the bathroom for a full fifteen minutes before the clerk knocks, and so you jump and apologize and leave the store in a hurry before he can notice how red and puffy your eyes are.


End file.
